


Little Bloom

by ShiTiger



Series: Random Fun [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mutants, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dr. Bushroot took a different path after his mutation? The plant-duck is now on the SHUSH payroll and enjoys the luxury of working in his own greenhouse.  At least, until Negaduck sends a certain water-dog to steal his secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blue eyes peered through the foliage at the two squirming people his trees were keeping prisoner. The mere sight of the insane jester and the electric rat from the news had Reginald Bushroot quaking at the roots.

Questions filled his mind as he watched Spike dart back and forth beneath the pair, yapping up a storm. Why did they break into his greenhouse? What could supervillains wants from a botanist? Granted, he wasn't an ordinary duck anymore, not since the experiment, but very few people knew about his mutation or even his research, so why were they here? Oh, where was Darkwing Duck when you needed a hero?

The plant-duck was too entrenched in his thoughts to notice the puddle moving toward his hiding place until it was too late.

“Neat trick with those vines. Have you ever considered the life of a supervillain?” a suave voice purred over his shoulder.

Dr. Bushroot spun around with a squeak of surprise, coming face to face with a canine made entirely out of water.

“AAAAGGGHHH!”

* * *

Liquidator blinked in shock as mutant duck, who also happened to have the most stunning blue eyes he’d ever seen, went running toward the far end of the greenhouse. Well now, that was interesting. Negaduck had sent him to steal a botanist’s secrets, but he’d found a unique beauty instead. Perhaps he… or she, it was rather difficult to tell, could direct him to the scientist.

Ignoring his entrapped companions, the former water salesman surged after his prey.

* * *

Reggie had almost made it to freedom when a wave washed him into the wall. Pinned by the mass of blue liquid, the plant-duck could only whimper in fright as it formed itself into the watery creature he’d been attempting to escape from.

“Is all this running and hiding making you thirsty? Try Liquidator brand water for all your plant needs,” the dog grinned, getting far too personal for the botanist’s liking.

“I – I don’t know who you are, but I won’t tell you anything,” Reggie announced, attempting to sound braver than he felt.

“I am the master of all liquids: The Liquidator. And don’t worry, little bloom, I’m not going to hurt you, but I can’t let you go without information,” the water-dog insisted, tapping the botanist beneath the bill.

“Hey! I have a name, you know.” All those years of being called ‘Reggie the veggie’ were enough to make him dread nicknames with a passion. Although, ‘little bloom’ wasn’t all that bad.

“Is it Posey, perhaps? Or Violet, like your petals,” Liquidator wondered aloud, reaching a watery hand up to fondle the flower-like hair on the other mutant's head. He received an unexpectedly delicious moan, which the plant-duck tried to hide by stuffing leaf hands against his/her mouth.

“You know,” the villain pondered with a grin, “plants and water get along quite well. Perhaps we should…”

“Unhand him, Liquidator!”

The canine turned sharply, his eyes narrowing on the masked crusader who had managed to sneak up on him.

“Darkwing Duck!” the plant-duck cried out in relief.

“I have the cement, DW!”

“Until next time, little bloom,” Liquidator promised, before surging down a nearby drain. Reluctant to simply make his escape, the villain waited in the pipes, listening to the conversation going on above him.

“You were too slow, Launchpad. That watery villain managed to escape,” Darkwing stated, stuffing his gas gun into his belt.

“I’m so glad to see you, Darkwing,” the plant-duck sighed, stepping closer to the vigilante.

Liquidator eyed the root-like feet standing near the drain. It was quite curious to see the little mutant from this angle. He wondered what it would be like to stroke the creature’s leaf-like tail. Would the little duck moan for him again?

“Just glad to be of service, Dr. Bushroot. We’ve already apprehended Megavolt and Quackerjack,” Darkwing assured the plant-duck.

Ah, so the little mutant was actually the botanist Negaduck had sent him to terrorize. What a delicious turn of events. No point in sticking around, now that he’d discovered enough to satisfy his boss, but he’d be sure to return soon. It wasn’t every day that you met someone so unique, and Liquidator intended to get closer to the little scientist.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Setting: Liquidator has dropped by to visit our favorite plant-duck several times now, and Bushroot is starting to get attached)_

* * *

 

The last time Liquidator had visited, their regular conversation had turned into something very different.

“Stop... you're getting my coat wet,” the botanist had protested weakly, looking away from the other mutant's knowing gaze.

“That's not the only thing I'm getting wet,” Liquidator purred, leaning down to nuzzle the plant-duck's soft, green cheek.

Bushroot had inhaled sharply as the watery mutant surged against his lower body. The touch had been strangely erotic, especially to a reclusive botanist with very little experience in the romance department. Once their rather risqué encounter had come to a close, the supervillain had slipped away, leaving the scientist wondering exactly what kind of relationship they now had.

* * *

Bushroot busied himself with setting up his newest acquisition: a rubber kiddie pool. Most ducks liked the water, but being part plant made him crave it. Which would explain his tiny obsession with a certain aquatic supervillain. Even Rhoda Dendron hadn't made him feel so alive... not that he should be thinking about her at all, given that she'd turned him down with a simple, yet devastating, “You're a plant, I'm a duck. It will never work out.”

At least Liquidator wanted his attention. Or maybe he was just lonely, and wanted to be around another mutant. “Oh, if only he wasn't a supervillain,” Reggie grumbled as he dipped his roots into the tub, soaking in the normal garden-hose water. It was missing something.

“Ahhh, that’s more like it.” The botanist sighed as a tingle of energy rushed through the water and into his legs. It was like fresh sunlight, or soothing music, or... Bushroot gasped as the liquid surged up before him, forming itself into the shape of a canine.

“Hello, my pretty plant. Did you miss me?”

“Why would I miss you?” Bushroot flushed a deep green as the water-dog leaned in closer.

“Only the Liquidator can satisfy your unique thirst, little bloom,” the supervillain all but purred. The smirk on his blue lips made the botanist weak at the knees – if he had knees, that is.

“Why do you keep calling me that? I have a name, you know. It's Reginald Bushroot.”

“Oh?”

“You - you must have a proper name...” Reggie stuttered, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

“And I should tell you?” Liquidator looked entirely too amused with their conversation.

“Of course. We - we're...” The botanist buried his embarrassed face into his leafy hands, unable to fully admit his interests to the water-dog.

“I'm a criminal, little bloom. Are you sure you want to get involved with me?”

“It's not like you gave me much of a choice,” Bushroot found himself complaining aloud.

“And if I'm giving you the choice now?” Liquidator crooned, his voice sending delicious shivers through Reggie’s body.

No one should have a voice that smooth, Bushroot thought.

Liquidator grinned, sliding up close enough for the plant-duck to feel the stamens on his head reaching for the nearby water source. “So – you like my voice?” the criminal purred.

“Oh, son of a broccoli – I said that out loud,” Reggie groaned, his cheeks heating up as he buried his face in his leafy hands.

Watery fingers pulled his hands away from his face, before tilting his chin up so they could gaze into each other’s eyes. “No need to be embarrassed, little bloom. There’s nothing the Liquidator likes more than a satisfied customer.”

“Is that all I am to you?” Reggie could feel his old self-esteem issues rising, but they sunk back down as the water-dog pulled him close, stroking a wet hand down his back.

“Don’t be silly. You are much, much more. You really should stop doubting yourself, Reggie. If no one else can see how special you are, then it’s their loss – and my gain.”

Tears filled the botanist’s eyes at the unexpected sincerity in the criminal’s voice. Wrapping his arms around the water-dog, he attempted to hug him back, comforted by the liquid sinking into his skin.

“Bud Flud, but my friends called me, Buddy.”

“Hm?” Reggie tilted his head toward Liquidator’s voice.

“My name – before the accident. I was a water salesman,” Liquidator explained.

Bushroot pulled back, smiling up at the other mutant. “Buddy – It suits you.” Inching himself up on his roots, Reggie pressed his bill to the canine’s liquid muzzle.

“Dr. Bushroot, I need – Liquidator! Step away from the scientist, you fiend!”

Bushroot rushed to put himself between the vigilante and supervillain, mentally shoving down the urge to cower behind Liquidator. “No! Don’t shoot! He’s not doing anything bad.”

“Then why did he break into your greenhouse?” Darkwing Duck asked, his gun slightly lowered to avoid pointing it directly at the botanist.

“He didn’t break in,” Bushroot insisted, blushing a deep green at the thought of what Darkwing might have interrupted if he’d arrived a bit later.

The masked duck glanced between them, assessing the situation. “Bushroot, is that watery menace threatening you in any way?”

“Licky wouldn't do that...” Reggie felt his face heat up even more as Darkwing Duck’s eyes widened on them both.

“Licky?” Liquidator’s voice was smooth as sin, and had the petite botanist stuttering.

“I mean, Buddy. Buddy.”

“Right then, as long as this is all consensual. Yep, definitely didn't see anything. But if you harm one petal on his head, you’ll have to answer to me,” Darkwing announced, glaring directly at the supervillain who frowned back. “Now, if you'll excuse me...” the hero stated, tucking his gun into his belt.

Darkwing spun around, his cape flowing out behind him. It would have been a graceful exit, if he hadn’t nearly tripped over a certain sharp-toothed venus flytrap. “Sorry, Spike.”

Bushroot sighed in relief after the vigilante was gone, leaning back against the semi-firm form of his lover. “That went better than expected.”

“Yes. Now then…” Liquidator spun the little scientist around, dipping him low. “Where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little half-written fic I discovered. Decided to finish it up.


End file.
